


Interruptions

by acciocrazychick



Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, concerned mum, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick
Summary: Remus & Tonk's get interrupted more than once.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001259
Kudos: 11





	Interruptions

She slowly wraps her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss as he pushes her against the wall of the room by the door. Gently moving his lips down her jaw. Sliding his hands around her waist and playing with the hem of her shirt. They were in his room this time. Harry and Ron were in the library, which was their usual spot for this. The snogging and shagging that is. Sometimes he felt like a hormonal teenager when he was with Tonks. She brought out a new side of him along with the desire to shag her in every room of Grimmauld Place. 

“Remus, where are you? He has to be in his room. He’s not in the library.“ they hear coming from the other side of the wall. Remus halts his digits just above her navel, as she preppers tiny kisses on his collarbone. 

“Ignore it, Rem “ she whispers in his ear playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, nipping his ear. 

Jiggling the doorknob of his room door, he sighs his mouth breaking from her skin. “We’ll continue this later?” 

She smirks and hides behind the oak desk in his room. They had agreed to keep this on the down-low for the time being. Housing all the Order members at one time or another left Grimmauld Place to not be the best to start a budding relationship. However, Tonks had convinced him that they could be discreet. So far they were successful. 

Opening the door to reveal Fred and George in the doorway, “we have a proposal for you? We want to include Sirius on this little venture.”

“We want to know if you remembered the charm you used to create the map?” Fred asks, hoping for an affirmative answer. 

“ I could give you some tips but I do not know the exact charm. I believe I have it written down somewhere but I'll have to get back to you.” Remus replies thinking about what he would be doing if the twins hadn’t interrupted him. 

“We’ll go ask Sirius then. Looking forward to those tips” calls George and with a snap of his fingers, they had apparate to the downstairs where Sirius would most likely be arguing with Molly. 

Seeing pink hair jump up as he closes the door, he chuckles knowing they were due for more interruptions. “you know, we need to find a new spot to be doing this. Sirius' room is right across from mine.” 

“We could always apparate to mine.” Tonks teases fidgeting with her wand unsure how he would take this sudden suggestion. He was not the only one who had had a bad week, the mass breakout from Azkaban had her on edge-physically and mentally. She felt his gaze upon her, looking up into those baby blues, he did not have to answer. Grabbing her Auror robes and his hand, they disappear. 

—-

“You know if we keep missing dinner someone is gonna suspect,” Tonks admits motioning her finger between herself and Remus. 

Remus chuckles laying in her bed while Tonks stands up to check the time “You, I imagine would be suspect. Myself, on the other hand, they would probably chalk it up to my condition.” 

“Though I do miss Molly’s cooking” Tonks muses as an arm wraps around her waist, his arm pulling her down. 

“Do you? If we get dressed now. We might be able to grab dessert.” Remus suggests with an eyebrow arched. 

“I’d much rather have the dessert sitting in front of me,” Tonks replies moving down to kiss his lips, suddenly there is a knock at her door. 

Groaning and pulling haphazardly on the first thing she sees, she runs to the door, looking back at Remus and smiling. Before unlocking the door, she mutters something about it being her day off. 

“Wotcher Mum” Tonks greets a little louder than normal to let Remus know he should shut the door of her bedroom. She had run out in hopes it was just the muggle post with her present for Arthur. 

“Hello dear,” Andromeda replies, kissing her daughter's cheek. She had just seen her mother last week, so her unannounced visit was a surprise. “I’d thought I’d drop by with some meals. The ministry overworks you. “ 

Trying to hide that she only has Remus’ jumper on and nothing else, she opens the door a little bit more. “Yeah, it’s rough. I’ve just been napping. Seems the ministry gave me a day off.” 

“Okay, darling.” Andromeda answers by bringing the meals out of her bag and attempting to walk into her flat. “I put the heating instructions on each of the meals so all you’ll have to do is follow the instructions.”

“Ta Mum for that,” Tonks mutters, smiling, blocking her mother from coming in further. “You know I've made food myself before, you know?.” 

“Nymphadora Vulpecula” Andromeda exclaims pointing towards her neck with her now free hand and her other hand clutched over her mouth. “what on earth is that? Those marks?” 

“What?” Tonks replies now not worried about her Mum seeing her half-naked wearing her secret boyfriend's jumper, placing the meals on the counter. 

“Are those?” Andromeda asks motioning towards the marks on her neck. Looking in the bathroom mirror, she smiles thinking about last night. Realizing in her post-sex haze and her haste to answer the door, she had been preoccupied to even think about morphing the love bites away. 

“No, Mum. That’s just an occupational hazard.” Tonks lies looking towards her mother hoping she could convince her otherwise “I had someone I arrested grab my neck. It was not a good day yesterday.” 

“It might not have been a good day yesterday but I’m not dumb, Nymphadora. I know the difference between a hand mark and love bites” her mother answers forcing herself into her daughter's apartment. “How about telling me somewhat of the truth, hmm?” 

Tonks blushes feeling like she was five years old again and getting caught with her hand in the biscuit bag. The thought of telling her that Sirius’s best mate was naked in her bed right now was not something she needed or wanted her mother to know. “Well...” 

“Also why aren’t you wearing pants?” Andromeda asks concern laced on her features just now realizing her daughter’s state of dress— or lack of dress. Andromeda had been where Tonks was in her life and knew the signs. Her daughter was hiding someone from her. The half-dressed, the love bites, the not letting her into the apartment other than the hallway. There was someone else here. 

“It’s my day off. I can do what I want.” Tonks smiles thinking oh, she could do what she wanted. That was a certain werewolf in her bedroom. If only her mother would leave.


End file.
